With Eyes Wide Open
by Raven Coffin
Summary: Le mariage de Rick est un fiasco, mais il ne l'est pas par hasard. Et si un redneck lui faisait ouvrir les yeux? Fanfiction terminée. RickxDaryl. UA. Raiting M.
1. Chapter 1

**B** onsoir! Je vous présente le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction "With Eyes Wide Open". Je me lance pour la première fois hors des sentiers battus des OS pour vous présenter quelque chose de plus long mais pas forcément mieux. M'enfin, à vous d'être les juges.

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas, en revanche cette fanfiction sort de mon petit crâne de piaf et par conséquent m'appartient.

Raiting : M, Parce que le sexe. C'est un UA. RickxDaryl.

Je vous présente par la même occasion des sons que j'ai écouté en écrivant le chapitre en cours, donc si ça vous intéresse d'écouter en lisant je vous laisse les noms.

Chapitre un : Smokey Joe & The Kid - Jailhouse Blues (Feat Blake Worrell) / The Silver Seas - Catch Yer Own Train / In Flames - Dead Eyes / Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know?

* * *

 **W** _ith_ **E** _yes_ **W** _ide_ **O** _pen._

 **Chapitre un :**

C'est en plein milieu de la nuit que Rick et son coéquipier furent appeler sur une bagarre qui avait dégénérée près d'un bar en centre-ville, à leur arrivée la plupart des concernés s'étaient éclipsés dans les ruelles adjacentes. Mais trois étaient à terre à baigner dans le sang.

Shane accouru jusqu'au deux premiers en appelant sur son talkie une ambulance, Rick s'élança jusqu'au dernier et posa un genoux à terre. Puis il se pencha au dessus de lui, positionna deux de ses doigts sur la jugulaire de l'autre et chercha un pouls, quand il le sentit battre contre sa peau ses épaules s'affaissèrent brutalement.

-Monsieur, je suis Rick Grimes sheriff-adjoint du comté de King, m'entendez-vous ?!

Le sang recouvrait entièrement son visage, mais à bien y regarder aucune blessure importante ne ressortait. Le concerné ouvrit les yeux et repoussa violemment le bras de Rick puis il se leva comme une furie et tenta de prendre la fuite. C'était sans compter Shane qui lui couru après et qui le plaqua sans ménagement sur le bitume, se faisant il lui passa les menottes tout en remontant le plus possible ses bras contre son dos.

-Lâches moi connard ! Brailla t-il, se débattant vigoureusement alors que l'officier l'entravait pour plus de sécurité.

Rick se releva en regardant le fugitif d'un œil hagard puis les rejoignit en craquant sa nuque de gauche à droite.

-Tu me l'embarques, et tu t'assures qu'il ne puisse pas sortir. Je m'occupe de prodiguer les premiers soins.

Shane releva l'individu en fort état d'ébriété et le parqua à l'arrière de la voiture puis prit place à l'avant, surveillant attentivement son supérieur du rétro. Dans ces moments là il rechignait à obéir au sheriff. Il se souciait toujours un peu trop de lui, non pas qu'il ait eu quelconques sentiments à son égard, mais il entretenait une relation avec sa femme et se sentait constamment coupable. Il avait conclu un accord avec Lori concernant Rick, il ne lui dirait rien tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de le faire. Mais à force d'attendre il avait finit par avoir pitié de son meilleur ami, il se sentait redevable de s'accaparer ce qu'il avait mit tant de temps à construire, le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de le protéger et d'être son ami. Maigre consolation quand on se rendait compte de la situation.

Un bruit de métal fit sortir Shane de ses pensées et il braqua son regard sur l'individu à l'arrière qui était tranquillement assit, la tête écrasée sur la vitre teintée.

-Tu essayes quoi que ce soit le Redneck je te jure de te le faire regretter.

-Laisses moi partir, cracha t-il d'une voix pâteuse et grave. Z'avez rien d'autre à foutre que d'faire chier les gens hein ?

L'officier émit un rire puis sortit et ouvrit la portière où se trouvait le redneck, attrapa avec brutalité ses mains et en retira une épingle en métal tordue.

-Ça a pas l'air d'être ta première fois à l'arrière d'une voiture.

Il attendit le retour de Rick qui venait de terminer avec les urgentistes et s'était chargé d'envoyer une équipe qui se s'occuperait de garder les chambres des deux blessés. Il prit place au volant et démarra sans un mot, son regard était las, fatigué. Depuis son début de service il s'enfilait café sur café, tantôt énervé par la caféine, tantôt épuisé quand elle quittait ses veines.

Ils arrivèrent au poste et ils mirent le redneck en cellule de dégrisement, le sheriff s'étant dit qu'il serait plus judicieux de lui parler à tête reposée plutôt que de mettre de l'huile sur le feu. En récupérant ses papiers d'identité il su que la tête brûlée se nommait Daryl Dixon et qu'il avait 34 ans.

En recherchant dans les fichiers de la police la seule chose qui en ressortit était son frère, Merle Dixon incarcéré pour braquage à mains armées, il était précisé par le psychiatre de la prison qu'il était toxicomane et alcoolique, que lui et son frère avaient subit des sévices pendant leur enfance. Plus bas il était écrit « Cause : Père ? ». Rick releva la tête du dossier et inspira longuement, ça s'annonçait compliqué.

Au petit matin il prépara deux tasses du liquide noir bien corsé puis rejoignit la cellule. Les faibles rayons du soleil peinaient à éclaircir la pièce, et Daryl était allongé sur le lit de fortune, dos aux barreaux, ses bras fermement croisés contre sa poitrine. Il bondit sur ses jambes au bruit du métal s'activant au contact de la clé, son cœur battait la chamade et il dû redoubler d'effort pour ne pas sauter au visage de son possible assaillant. Au lieu de ça ses yeux se posèrent sur une tasse fumante, il les releva et dévisagea l'officier avec méfiance et dégoût.

-Tu peux t'le garder.

Rick entra sans dire mot, referma derrière lui et prit place sur le lit, son regard se voulait bienveillant et réconfortant mais le redneck ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il allait et venait sans cesse, le regardant de temps en temps, fuyant la plupart du temps toute confrontation visuelle, l'alcool ne l'aidant plus à faire taire ses angoisses.

-Je suis l'officier Rick Gri...

-J'sais, pas b'soin d'vous répéter, lâcha t-il amer et tendu.

-Je ne suis en aucun cas là pour vous faire la morale ce n'est absolument pas mon rôle. Mais je dois comprendre, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et qui a envoyé ces deux hommes à l'hôpital.

À la fin de la phrase Daryl tressaillit et braqua son regard sur le sol, une tension contractant ses muscles sans relâche, il avait le poing serré et son expression faciale se durcissait de secondes en secondes.

Ça ne manqua pas d'être vu par le policier qui se releva et proposa à nouveau sa tasse, il fut agréablement surprit de voir qu'il l'accepta plutôt facilement.

-Vous savez quoi que ce soit qui pourrait faire avancer l'enquête ?

Rick était plein d'espoir quant au changement d'attitude du détenu, mais elle fut de courte durée, aucune réponse ne sortit de sa bouche ce qui frustra quelque peu l'officier.

Il y avait quelque chose qui ressortait de cet homme, c'était sûrement la manière qu'il avait de se tenir, semblant toujours prêt à massacrer le premier qui s'approcherait un peu trop. Ou son regard perdu dans le vide, à tenter de sonder l'insondable. Ou encore ce tremblement incessant de sa lèvre supérieure qui trahissait une grande nervosité.

Au final ce que le sheriff avait devant lui était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un loup, puisse considérer la chose possible.

-Je vous demande seulement de me donner les infos à votre disposition, aucune charge ne sera retenue contre vous.

À ces mots les yeux fouineurs du brun analysèrent la pièce, les sorties puis son interlocuteur. Il se donna du courage et avala la moitié du contenu de la tasse.

-C'est quoi l'piège ? Grogna t-il, toujours aux aguets du moindre mouvement suspect.

-Vous ne m'avez pas l'air dangereux pour les autres, je ne vois rien à redire sur ça.

Les épaules du redneck se détendirent légèrement et il risqua un coup d'œil à l'officier. Il s'était même dit que pour un flic il n'était pas si con, pas comme son coéquipier qui roulait des mécaniques au moindre succès. Sa satisfaction mourut à la reprise des paroles de Rick.

-En revanche vous êtes dangereux pour vous-même.

-Pardon ?

Tout son corps se contracta et il le fusilla du regard. Comment ça il était dangereux pour lui-même ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien pouvoir dire à la fin ? Tout était confus dans l'esprit de Daryl, il en mourait s'il ne pouvait pas repartir dans sa forêt. Cette simple idée le fit trembler et il dû se mordre les joues pour ne pas libérer le monstre de rage en lui.

-J'ai donc à vous proposer un suivi avec un psychologue, si vous refusez je serais dans l'obligation de poursuivre les charges, dit-il avec calme.

-Pas question que j'vois un psy, foutez moi en prison.

Voyant qu'il ne flancherait pas le sheriff reprit les tasses et repartit en silence, laissant au redneck le choix d'abdiquer pour arranger son cas ou au contraire se tirer une balle dans le pied. Il revint vers neuf heures avant la fin de son service, il le trouva assit contre le mur à fixer le panneau « non fumeur » à côté de l'entrée. Il se dit que cet homme devait cruellement avoir besoin d'une cigarette. Tant mieux, il pourrait utiliser la pression qui s'accumulait et la tourner à son avantage.

-Vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ?

-Ouais, grommela t-il. J'ai qu'un truc à y r'dire.

L'officier fronça les sourcils et s'approcha des barreaux, ses yeux rivés sur la tête brune hésitante. Il devait bien avouer être intrigué par son histoire, il était définitivement différent de tous les « White Trash » qu'il avait eu à rencontrer.

-Pas question que j'vois un psy mais j'suis prêt à vous balancer les noms et adresses des salopards qu'ont foutu la merde.

Rick se sentit satisfait et quelque peu fier d'avoir fait revenir le jugement d'un homme de la trempe de Daryl, il se disait que son orgueil surpassait tout, qu'il n'était définitivement pas le genre de personne qui se livrerait à un psychologue. Malgré tout il se refusait à le laisser retourner dans la nature, il se jurait d'avoir un œil sur lui, de la prévenance en quelque sorte s'était-il dit.

Il le fit sortir de geôle et l'emmena dans son bureau, quand il vit son regard méfiant à l'idée de s'asseoir face à un flic, l'officier ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

La déposition se fit rapidement et à mesure que la sortie approchait le redneck commençait sérieusement à s'agiter sur sa chaise, rognant la peau de son pouce, les yeux rivés sur l'horloge.

-Très bien j'ai eu tout ce qu'il me fallait.

D'une rapidité fulgurante Daryl s'empressa de rejoindre la porte mais se figea net quand le sheriff racla sa gorge en sa direction.

-Mais j'aimerais que vous acceptiez une pause cigarette avec moi.

Il se tendit de tout son long et trépigna sur place, visiblement très mal à l'aise par la requête du policier. Il se risqua à jeter un regard par dessus son épaule, puis desserra sa prise sur la poignée de porte.

-Vous voulez que j'signe pour rentrer chez les condés ? Railla t-il, un infime sourire éclaircissant son visage.

Rick laissa échapper un rire puis se leva et se mit à ses côtés, respectant toujours la distance imposée naturellement par l'autre.

-Non, j'aimerais simplement partager une clope avec un individu qui est honnête et ne mâche pas ses mots. Vous êtes le détenu le plus agréable qu'il m'ait été donné d'enfermer, plaisanta t-il.

Daryl se disait qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à discuter avec un homme, bon ça restait un flic mais lui au moins ne portait pas de jugement hâtif sur ses origines ou sa famille. Il savait très bien qu'il avait regarder dans la base de données pour chercher son casier judiciaire, le seul qu'il pouvait trouver était celui de Merle, long comme un bras. Quand bien même pas une seule fois il le lui avait mentionné, il l'avait traité avec respect et décence alors qu'aucun autre humain n'avait eu autant de gentillesse à son égard, pas même son frère.

-J'vous suis.

Rick passa devant lui puis se dirigea vers l'arrière du commissariat. Sur son passage pas une personne de son service ne pipa mot, bien que leurs pensées étaient focalisées sur l'étrange personnage sur ses talons.

Arrivé dans la cour l'officier présenta son paquet de Marlboro au brun qui attrapa une cigarette avec frénésie, l'alluma, inspira longuement et se délecta de la légère brûlure du tabac. Une bourrasque les saisit et Daryl releva la tête, humant l'air aux alentours, plissant les yeux sous les différentes effluves piquant son nez.

-Va y'avoir d'l'orage. J'peux récupérer mes merdes et partir ?

-Laissez moi vous raccompagner au moins près de chez vous.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à la fin ? Se proposer comme ça, vouloir en savoir toujours plus ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était dérangé à l'idée de le laisser rentrer seul, non pas qu'il le voyait comme quelqu'un de fragile, mais plutôt parce qu'avec sa petite gueule de redneck les ennuis venaient irrémédiablement à lui.

Il se surprit à attendre une quelconque réaction du brun, scrutant ses yeux, décortiquant la moindre plissure de sa peau. Mais il restait impassible, pourtant une bataille faisait rage en son crâne, déchiré entre méfiance et envie.

-Ouais j'pas vraiment l'choix.

* * *

J'espère que le premier chapitre vous aura donner envie de lire la suite. J'attend vos review pour poster le prochain (:


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Chapitre deux de cette fanfic, un peu plus court je vous l'accorde, j'y travaille. Enfin tout ça pour vous dire qu'elle est déjà terminée et en attente de publication, qu'i chapitres et que je m'excuse sincèrement de ne pas être foutu d'écrire des vrais fanfiction, je suis une habituée de l'os. Donc j'espère ne pas vous décevoir et que ce chapitre vous plaira (:

Comme précédemment je vous met quelques musiques à écouter avec le chapitre.

Chapitre deux : Caravan Palace - Lone Digger / Little Big - Russians Hooligans / TV on the Radio - DLZ / Ratatat - Gettysburg

* * *

 **W** _ith_ **E** _yes_ **W** _ide_ **O** _pen._

 **Chapitre deux**

Sur le trajet le silence était seulement interrompu par les indications de Daryl, le reste du temps ils fixaient la route, mal à l'aise par tant de proximité. La voiture finit par s'engouffrer dans une allée en gravier étouffée par les arbres courbés la délimitant, le sentier s'étendait jusqu'à une maison cernée par les bois, des épaves de véhicules éparpillées dans un chaos mécanique. L'officier coupa le moteur puis descendit avec l'autre, observant attentivement autour de lui, s'imprégnant des odeurs de la forêt. Il se disait que vivre paumé au milieu de nul part avait beaucoup d'avantage, que ce silence reposant ne se trouvait que dans ce genre d'endroit, un havre de paix alors qu'un peu plus bas la fourmilière ne cessait de grandir.

Il sortit brusquement de ses rêveries quand la porte du garage grinça, voyant Daryl disparaître il le rejoignit. Devant lui une dizaine de moto sous couverture dormait tranquillement attendant patiemment de rugir au grand air.

-Vous tenez un garage en ville ?

La question étonna l'intéressé qui le fixa incrédule, sa paranoïa annihilant toute raison, il se mit directement sur la défensive.

-J'les ai pas volé si c'est c'que vous d'mandez.

-Vous m'avez entendu dire ça ?

-Non j'ai pas d'garage, j'fais ça par plaisir.

L'ambiance s'étant apaisée ils s'ouvrirent une bière et discutèrent mécanique pendant une heure, sur ce sujet Daryl était à la grande surprise, intarissable. Il en parlait avec passion, son corps tout entier mouvait gracieusement pendant ses démonstrations, tandis que ses yeux brillaient avec intensité. Et Rick ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de boire ses paroles, d'écouter comme on écoute un ancien, son respect et son intérêt pour cet homme n'avait de cesse de croître au fil des heures.

Quand le tonnerre les sortirent brutalement de leur discussion le sheriff se redressa et observa le ciel avec appréhension. Dehors le vent commençait à faire danser les arbres, la pluie s'écrasait sur le sol remplie de feuille dans un grésillement grandissant. Il se dit qu'il était temps de quitter son hôte pour retrouver son foyer, tout du moins le semblant de couple qu'il lui restait.

-Je vous remercie pour la bière mais il faut que je file.

-C'est moi qui vous r'mercie, d'pas m'avoir fiché quoi.

Le sheriff sourit puis nota son numéro sur un bout de papier et le lui donna.

-Si vous avez envie de remettre ça un jour je serais satisfait de me joindre à vous.

Daryl lui répondit par un hochement de tête et posa quelques secondes ses yeux sur le numéro. C'était la première fois de sa foutu vie qu'il apprenait à connaître quelqu'un autrement qu'en lui cassant le nez, la première fois que sa curiosité avait été aussi piquée au vif. Il se promit de trouver le courage de le rappeler, qui sait ce que lui réservait l'avenir, il se sentait l'âme d'un joueur.

Une poignée de main plus tard l'officier était sur le chemin du retour, ressassant cette journée qui avait été plus que dingue, heureusement il était en week-end.

À son retour chez lui il trouva encore une fois sa maison vide, un simple mot posé sur son repas du soir indiquait « Partie avec des amies voir un film. Penses à mettre tes vêtements dans la machine. Lori. ».

Dans un lourd soupir il s'affala dans son fauteuil et alluma la télé. Il regardait droit devant lui sans pouvoir voir l'écran, son esprit trop embrouillé par ce changement d'émotion ne parvenait plus à enregistrer la moindre information. Il lui fallait dormir, maintenant.

Avec lassitude il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle-de-bain, puis se déshabilla, laissa son boxer, enfila un vieux t-shirt et repartit dans le salon. Il se servit un verre, puis deux, puis trois. Au final l'alcool l'assomma et il s'endormit sur le canapé, le fond de bouteille scotché à la main.

Une sonnerie de portable l'arracha de ses rêves et il gémit de douleur au monstrueux mal de crâne festoyant des restes. D'une main mal assurée il attrapa son portable et répondit sans regarder le correspondant.

-Oui ? Dit-il d'une voix endormie et rauque.

-C'est moi, je vais à Atlanta aujourd'hui faire du shopping et je dors à l'hôtel donc ne m'attends pas.

-Wow wow wow, doucement … Ordonna t-il en se levant, les sourcils froncés par sa voix trop aiguë pour une gueule de bois. Lori il faut qu'on parle, on ne peut pas continuer de s'éviter indéfiniment.

Il y eut un long silence au bout du fil puis un soupir d'agacement lui parvint.

-On en parlera à mon retour d'Atlanta, passes un bon week-end Rick, je t'embrasse.

Sans sommation Lori raccrocha, laissant l'officier pantelant au milieu de son salon, qui balança violemment son portable contre le mur éclatant en plusieurs morceaux.

Son souffle était éreinté et en lui quelque chose grandissait. Il ne parvenait pas à dissocier la cascade d'émotion qui le saisissait, rongé par la culpabilité, la rage et la tristesse, son regard se porta sur le buffet à alcool. Mais ça n'aurait pas suffit à le calmer, il le savait.

Sans réfléchir il saisit sa veste et parti en toute hâte dans sa voiture, démarra et se dirigea nerveusement vers la forêt. Il se gara en lisière de bois et descendit en silence. Bien que ses poings étaient toujours serrés, l'air pur qui gonflait ses poumons avait un effet anesthésiant. Le froid glaçait son visage rougit de colère, ankylosait ses doigts blanchit par son feu intérieur, il aurait voulu hurler à s'en rompre les poumons.

Instinctivement ses jambes se mirent à marcher sur le sentier boueux et il arrêta complètement de se soucier où elles le menèrent.

Il devait être seize heure quand il s'arrêta dans une clairière, son corps transit de froid s'affaissa contre un arbre et il se délecta du soleil sur sa peau. Le décor contrastait cruellement ses pensées, tout était si calme et intemporel, il aurait voulu s'arrêter ici pour toujours. S'échouer ici aurait été cent fois mieux que d'affronter une énième dispute avec sa femme, à cette idée les traits de son visage se durcirent et il jura entre ses dents.

-Qu'est-ce que je fous putain ?!

Son cri s'éleva à travers les arbres et mourut en un échos lointain. Au fond de lui il avait finit par cerner le problème, il venait principalement de lui, ou plutôt de ses goûts en matière de personne. Jusqu'à ces deux derniers mois il s'était toujours contenté de rester dans la norme, de peindre sa vie avec un pinceau morose de normalité, mais il était arrivé au point de non retour. Cette vie ne lui convenait pas et ne lui conviendrait jamais. Il fallait que ça cesse, une décision s'imposa à lui et le choix fut vite fait. Il allait la quitter, plutôt que de continuer à laisser son affection s'éteindre au profit de sa haine il prit la dernière initiative qui s'offrit à lui. Oui, demain il lui dirait de partir et de ne plus jamais se retourner.

À quelques kilomètres au Nord, Daryl s'activait à réparer son dernier bijou en date, une autre moto « Custom » qu'il venait d'acheter quelques mois plus tôt. Et pour son plus grand bonheur elle était enfin là. Il la chouchoutait depuis le matin, vérifiant tous les niveaux, graissant ce qui devait l'être. Elle était rutilante, chaque chrome était immaculé.

Quand il se sentit suffisamment satisfait il s'empressa de rejoindre la cuisine et de s'ouvrir une bière, mais se stoppa face à sa table à manger. Au milieu des factures traînait la carte où figurait le numéro de Rick.

Il le prit entre ses doigts épais et caressa distraitement le bord, son esprit était focalisé sur ce qu'il lui avait dit hier.

« Si tu veux remettre ça. », ça n'avait de cesse de tourner en lui, l'expression du sheriff l'avait intrigué, il n'avait pas réussi à déceler ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu lui dire.

Mais la méfiance encrée en lui l'incitait à jeter ce bout de papier idiot, de ne pas se retourner, de ne pas ressentir. De tout faire pour enfouir encore plus loin ses émotions.

Mais aucun humain, aussi solitaire soit-il, était capable de couper les envies qui naissaient en Daryl. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait été capable de nier qu'il en crevait d'envie, alors au Diable ses angoisses, Merde au Malin.

Il fouilla dans son sac à dos et extirpa à grande peine son portable qui semblait dater d'une autre ère, il composa fébrilement le numéro et lança l'appel. Pour tomber sur la messagerie froide et impersonnel.

La déception le frappa et il raccrocha brutalement se maudissant d'avoir espérer. Comment avait-il pu croire que la proposition avait été une seule seconde sérieuse ? La réponse était non, l'officier avait simplement eu pitié d'un redneck alcoolisé. Ni plus, ni moins.

-T'es qu'un abruti Dixon.

Il sortit son zippo et enflamma le carton qui se consuma rapidement. Au moment même où le dernier bout partit en fumée un sentiment de culpabilité prit place en lui et il regretta quasi instantanément son geste. De rage il élança son poing qui vint s'écraser durement dans le mur, son cri déchirant le calme ambiant il s'écroula à terre en haletant.

Quel idiot il faisait là, assit au sol comme un chien qui venait de faire une bêtise, à attendre que quelqu'un de responsable les réparent à sa place. Il se sentait déprimé, enragé, pratiquement bouillonnant face à tant d'émotions. Dans un soupirs las il se leva et alla s'effondrer sur son canapé. Son regard se posa sur son bang et en toute hâte il coula une douille encore tremblant. Puis il le posa, s'enfonça dans les coussins et expira longuement la fumée opaque et blanche.

Mais pas même le THC arrivait à le détendre, il se maudissait de n'être qu'un cas social comme s'amusait à l'appeler Merle, de ne pas être capable de penser du bien des gens. De voir toujours le côté négatif sans jamais prendre le temps d'oser espérer. Dans tous les cas il ne lui restait plus que ses regrets et ses fantasmes. Il se mordit les joues, coula à nouveau une douille puis s'allongea de tout son long et sombra dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est un peu long à venir je sais mais j'avais envie de développer un peu les ressentis, la suite est dans 5 jours, merci pour les follow/favs et la review de Marshall Skynfinity (:


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir! Le chapitre 3 de "With Eyes Wide Open" est là! J'avoue, je n'ai pas résistée à le poster après minuit vu les "vues" qu'il y a tous les jours. Je voulais d'ailleurs vous remercier pour votre intérêt concernant cette modeste fanfic (:

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, bonne lecture.

Chapitre trois : Little Big - Give Me Your Money / Leo Moracchioli - Stressed Out (Twenty One Pilots Metal cover) / Arctic Monkeys - R U Mine? / Sunburn - Muse

* * *

 **Chapitre trois** **:**

Rick avait finit par rentrer chez lui en fin de soirée, couvert de bout et frigorifié son ascension vers la douche avait été calamiteuse. Son corps entier souffrait des insomnies, de l'alcool et de sa situation. Les tensions qui contractaient ses muscles l'épuisait de plus en plus.

Il se déshabilla lentement puis entra dans la cabine. Quand l'eau frappa son corps un long gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge et il sentit ses jambes trembler sous son poids. Depuis son retour, ses pensées étaient focalisées sur Daryl, il repensait à leur discussion, à leur entente quasi immédiate mais aussi à son attirance envers lui.

C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il s'était lassé de Lori, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la combler ni même à lui donner un enfant. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ne s'était jamais senti complet, pas avant de l'avoir rencontrer lui. Il avait été pour lui la révélation finale à ses doutes, tout était clair et limpide dorénavant.

L'idée d'avoir toujours été de l'autre côté du bord ne le dérangeait pas, il s'était toujours sentit décaler, pas vraiment à sa place. Plusieurs fois il s'était surprit à regarder avec insistance d'autre hommes, que ce soit au commissariat ou sur la plage en vacances. Il se disait à chaque fois qu'il enviait leur physique, mais forcé de reconnaître qu'il les désirait secrètement.

Alors demain il serait d'une transparence totale envers sa future ex-femme, il lui devait bien ça après sept années de vie commune.

Laminé par cette journée il s'écroula dans son lit et s'endormit jusqu'au matin, ses songes bercés de moto, d'odeur d'essence et de forêt.

À son réveil il eut l'irrépressible envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, de prendre sa voiture pour ne jamais revenir. Mais il fallait assumer, il lui fallait affronter la réalité et y faire face peu importe les conséquences. La douleur d'une vérité valait mieux que le supplice d'un mensonge.

C'est vers vingt heures que Lori entra dans la maison les bras chargés de sac de boutique chic, Rick vint pour l'aider mais elle l'ignora allant jusque la cuisine. Il la suivi de près, plus question de se dégonfler, c'était le moment.

-Lori il faut qu'on parle.

-On en parlera demain là je suis trop fa..

-Je te quitte.

L'annonce tomba plus froidement qu'il ne l'avait espérer mais au moins le message était passé, il était allé au bout de ses convictions.

-Je n'ai pas tout à fait été honnête envers toi, ni même envers moi-même si tu veux tout savoir. Ça explique beaucoup de choses …

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'expliquer, répliqua t-elle sèchement. Je le sais déjà, je ne suis pas stupide.

Étrangement l'officier se sentit soulagé et ôté d'un poids trop longtemps gardé sur ses épaules. La noyade prenait fin, il était autorisé à venir respirer à pleins poumons.

-Laisses moi prendre quelques affaires et je te laisse tranquille.

-Tu vas aller où ? Si tu n'as nul part où dormir je peux prendre le canapé.

-Je vais chez Shane.

La claque mentale que se prit Rick à cet instant dépassa de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Son meilleur ami était donc l'homme avec lequel elle le trompait depuis un an. Mais le pire était qu'il se fichait bien qu'elle l'ait trompée, il en voulait à son coéquipier d'avoir joué les bons potes alors qu'il n'en était rien. Il se rappelait avec regret lui avoir donné sa confiance, lui avoir parlé des soucis avec Lori, de leurs disputes constantes concernant les enfants qu'ils n'auraient jamais eu.

Mais même s'il lui en voulait ça ne changeait rien, lui aussi avait ses tords dans l'histoire, et plus qu'un tord il n'était pas fait pour cette relation vouée à l'échec dès le départ. Il s'était bercé d'illusions, avait vainement cru qu'il lui serait possible d'adhérer à la norme imposée. Mais rien de tout ça ne lui était destiné. Leur amour s'était éteint depuis des années, seule la peur de la solitude l'avait convaincu de rester auprès d'elle. Mais cette même solitude était maintenant préférable à leur détachement mutuel.

Quand il releva ses yeux dans les siens il s'y perdit une nouvelle fois puis soupira longuement, puisant dans les dernières tranchées de son courage.

-C'est là qu'on se quitte hein ? Lâcha t-il, un sourire triste peint sur ses lèvres.

-Oui … Je te recontacterai dans quelques jours. Pour le divorce.

Alors il la laissa partir, sans un mot de plus, sans même un regard. Il s'était déconnecté de la réalité, préférant se caler au creux de son imagination, de ses pensées composées d'un redneck et de moto cernés par des immensités d'arbres.

Quand le calme s'abattit à nouveau il alla récupérer la carte sim dans l'épave de son portable et l'introduisit dans son portable de fonction.

Les messages s'affichèrent en premier puis les appels manqués. Il stoppa son pouce quand un numéro lui étant inconnu s'afficha, l'appel avait été passé dans l'après-midi et aucun message n'avait été laissé. Sur un coup de tête il lança le rappel et colla son oreille au téléphone.

Daryl était confortablement assit dans son canapé à boire sa bière quand une sonnerie retenti de la cuisine. Il leva les yeux sur l'horloge et se dit que ce devait être encore une entreprise étrangère qui allait essayer de lui vendre un appareil à raclette. Ennuyé et déjà agacé il décrocha sans ménagement.

-Allô ? Grommela t-il. Si c'est pour m'vendre vos merdes ça m'intéresse pas.

-Ne raccrochez pas, c'est Rick.

Le redneck se tendit de tout son long à sa réponse et empêcha un soupir de contentement s'échapper. Il avait attendu son appel et avait espéré pouvoir lui parler à nouveau. Il se sentit terriblement bête à cette idée et regarda le sol par reflex, oubliant totalement qu'il n'y avait que lui à un kilomètre à la ronde.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure mais j'aurais bien besoin d'une bière.

Sa voix se voulait assurée mais elle n'en paraissait pas ainsi, elle se trahissait de tristesse et de lassitude. Daryl sentant le désarroi du sheriff serra le portable dans sa main calleuse.

-Pas d'problème, vous voulez qu'je vienne en ville ?

-Non, c'est moi qui vais venir. Le grand air me fera le plus grand bien.

L'appel se coupa et le brun retourna s'installer dans son canapé. Inconsciemment il se sentait vulnérable et excité. Cette nouvelle connaissance le rendait nerveux, il avait l'impression de retourner en adolescence. Ses mains ne pouvaient arrêter de trembler alors que son cœur pulsait à tout rompre. Il se trouva faible de ressentir pareil stress pour si peu. Mais l'idée qu'il pouvait avoir des atomes crochus avec un humain autre que son frère l'emplissait d'un bien être particulier.

Il resta immobile dans la pénombre à regarder fixement le meuble télé, écrasé sur son canapé par l'angoisse.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien pousser le sheriff à vouloir le connaître, lui, le redneck qui vivait au fond des bois. Il y avait pourtant peu de chance pour qu'ils aient un parcours similaire, ou encore les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Mais les preuves étaient là, Rick Grimes, respectable sheriff-adjoint du comté de King voulait en faire son ami, grand bien lui fasse.

Il sauta du canapé quand il entendit les graviers craqués au loin, son ouïe n'avait d'égal que celle des animaux. Il enfila sa veste en cuir et sortit sur le perron en s'allumant une cigarette. Malgré son visage toujours impassible, son cerveau était en ébullition, l'adrénaline parcourant librement ses veines il dût redoubler d'effort pour ne pas trembler.

Quand il vit le visage de l'officier ses sourcils se froncèrent. Les traits du sheriff étaient fatigués, emprunt d'une profonde tristesse et ses jambes arquées semblaient ne plus pouvoir supporter son propre poids. Sa démarche était lente, pratiquement douloureuse à voir. Quand il arriva sur le porche il lui tendit sa main dans un petit sourire, ses grands yeux bleus le dévisageant avec douceur.

-Merci d'avoir accepté, vous n'étiez pas obligé.

Daryl haussa les épaules en serrant sa main puis entra avec lui. La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité, les ombres déformant les quelques meubles s'éparpillant à travers l'espace donnait une ambiance vide et impersonnel. Le silence était seulement coupé par le poste de télévision semblant dater de l'autre siècle, il y faisait froid et Rick se surprit à penser qu'il aurait préféré aller dans le garage.

Il suivit sans un mot le brun qui attrapa au passage un pack de bière et l'emmena dans la dite pièce, il se sentit immédiatement mieux. C'était assurément la plus belle partie de la propriété, tous un tas d'outil était rangé sur des tableaux, des bidons jonchaient le sol délimitant un chemin vers les motos. Plus loin, près de l'escalier qui menait à la cave, se trouvait deux râteliers à fusil remplis qui englobaient une arbalète fièrement accrochée.

-Tu chasses ? Demanda t-il en s'approchant de l'objet en question.

Daryl se retourna au tutoiement soudain et fronça les sourcils, assez perturbé par cette étape encore plus intime. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment mais il était assez confus pour perdre le masque d'indifférence qu'il arborait, ça ne manqua pas à l'officier qui ria doucement.

-Le tutoiement gêne ?

-Non, grommela t-il. Et ouais j'chasse depuis gamin.

Le regard de Rick s'attarda à nouveau sur l'arme puis il le rejoignit et s'assit sur un bidon à disposition. Il devait bien avouer que son hôte l'intriguait de plus en plus, son côté rustre le rendait authentique et il aimait ça. Il aimait tout particulièrement la distance qu'imposait le chasseur, ou encore son regard fuyant, presque apeuré. Il lui faisait penser à un enfant loup.

Il attrapa la bière lancée par le redneck et l'ouvrit en l'observant.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas que je sois là ?

-Vou... Tu m'vois faire aut'chose ?

Rick sourit franchement à son hôte et bu quelques gorgées de sa bière, ses yeux rivés sur le chasseur qui s'attardait à nettoyer un chrome d'une moto. Il se sentait quand même mal à l'aise de le déranger à la dernière minute, il n'avait pas une seule fois réfléchi à son acte jusqu'à maintenant, et ça le rendait perplexe qu'il ne se soit pas fait encore engueuler. Quand il rencontra enfin le regard de Daryl il s'étonna à avoir envie de le rejoindre, de lui poser tout un tas de question sur ce qu'il aimait ou ce qu'il faisait, il avait viscéralement envie de le connaître, de découvrir ce qui se cachait sous cette carapace ô combien délicieuse. Tout compte fait la soirée ne partait pas trop mal s'était t-il dit, il lui faudrait juste saupoudrer le tout d'alcool.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 3, merci de l'avoir lu! (: N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, négative ou non c'est toujours intéressant d'avoir vos avis.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjoir! Voilà le chapitre 4 est en ligne, à nouveau je vous présente mes plus plates excuses quant à la longueur ridicule de ce chapitre. Me tapez pas s'il-vous-plait é.è Mais vu que j'ai finit de l'écrire, j'ai dû découper les chapitres au mieux, du coup c'est n'importe quoi et moche. En espérant qu'il vous plaise quand même.

Je tenais à remercier Whitangel19 pour la review et pour répondre à ta question, non je ne rejoindrais pas l'univers propre de Walking Dead, ça restera un UA, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal ^^' Désolée si ça te déçois un peu

Mais aussi merci à Kat, Brooke et Rin-s666, ça fait chaud au cœur de lire vos avis! :D

Et MERCI pour les favs et follows, z'êtes des amours

J'en profite pour me faire un petit peu de pub (Ouh lala c'est pas bien), j'ai écrit un OS LoganxReaver, de l'univers Fable III, donc je vous invite à aller y jeter un coup d'œil, pour les connaisseurs du jeu-vidéo. Ou même ceux qui n'y connaissent rien, tant que ça vous intéresse ^^'

Chapitre 4 : Born of Osiris - Illusionist / Sexy Sushi - On Devient Fou ici / Drygva - Подых Вайны (Sigh of War) / Ghost - Cirice

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre** **:**

Comme Rick l'avait senti, la soirée passa à une vitesse folle, Daryl n'avait rien d'un grand bavard mais Rick savait combler les blancs. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent assit par terre l'un en face de l'autre, l'alcool aidant, la méfiance du chasseur s'était évaporé à mesure que la chaleur montait en lui. Il le trouvait intéressant ce flic, il parlait avec douceur des femmes qu'ils avaient aidés lui et son coéquipier à porter plainte contre leurs maris abusifs. Ou encore de sa volonté à ne jamais juger quelqu'un, peu importe son milieu ou son comportement. Il aimait les gens et ça se voyait.

-Pourquoi t'es là ?

Le ton du brun était curieux, son regard s'accrochait à l'autre, il voulait savoir.

-J'ai quitté ma femme.

Il se sentit soudainement abasourdi et il sonda les yeux du sheriff. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait été son premier choix à appeler, pourquoi il n'avait pas plutôt demandé à son idiot de partenaire, ou encore pourquoi il lui disait tout ça, en toute honnêteté et sans gêne.

-J'avais besoin de me vider la tête et comme tu avais essayé de m'appeler je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion.

Cet homme était définitivement beaucoup trop franc, il parlait avec aisance, ne craignait pas de passer pour une « tapette » en parlant de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, lui n'avait pas peur d'être qui il était. Le poing de Daryl se serra à cette pensée et il avala le fond de sa bière d'une traite.

-Pourquoi pas avoir app'lé l'autre ? Ton coéquipier j'veux dire.

-C'est celui qui couche avec ma femme depuis un an, lâcha t-il dans un léger rire sarcastique.

-Et t'es pas allé lui casser la gueule ?

Un autre rire s'échappa de la bouche de Rick mais cette fois-ci, il sonnait creux. Il n'y avait pas de tension apparente mais le chasseur ne pouvait s'empêcher de mordre le bout de son pouce, déchirant la peau comme s'il s'était agi d'un bout de viande.

-Le truc c'est que c'est de ma faute, et je ne regrette pas. Étrangement je me sens mieux et foutrement mal en même temps.

Daryl se leva et alla au fond du garage près d'un placard qui menaçait à tout moment de s'effondrer. Il en sortit deux bouteilles poussiéreuses et alla en proposer une à l'officier qui l'attrapa en le remerciant d'un hochement de tête. Malgré sa gratitude le brun pouvait voir l'interrogation dans ses yeux, il le voyait dévisager la bouteille en laissant ses doigts osseux effleurer le goulot. Il esquissa presque un sourire en l'observant. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer, que ce soit la bouteille, la couleur et l'opacité du liquide ou encore l'odeur, tout paraissait immonde.

-C'est d'la gnôle, mon frère et moi on en f'sait avant qu'il…

Il se ravisa et reprit sa place. Décidément pour délier la langue de cet homme il fallait user de magie. Mais il y avait quelque chose de magique dans l'éthanol, ce délicieux procédé chimique aurait fait parler un muet.

Plus la nuit avançait plus leur rapprochement était flagrant, ils échangeaient sur leurs vies, apprenaient à se connaître doucement, baissaient mutuellement leur garde. Mais tout ne pouvait pas être tout le temps linéaire, Rick posa la question de trop.

-Ton frère, il est en prison pour braquage à mains armées, c'est ça ?

Le sang du chasseur ne fit qu'un tour et il se releva brutalement, puis balança sa bouteille, qui éclata avec fracas contre la porte du garage. Dans son crâne tout allait à une vitesse folle bien que ses pensées avaient peine à se construire correctement. Il se sentait brûler sous la colère, ses muscles se contractant sans cesse il ressemblait à un animal blessé, ce même genre de bête qui vous arrache la jugulaire de peur d'être approchée de trop près. Il faisait maintenant les cents pas, fuyant le regard inquiet du sheriff, il détestait quand on parlait de Merle. Personne ne savait, personne n'avait vécu ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux. Personne n'aurait pu comprendre. Et de toute façon il ne voulait pas en parler, pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt, il ne pouvait se résigner à s'ouvrir, trop paralysé par ses propres traumatismes enfantins.

-Parles pas d'mon frère !

Il était sur le point de craquer, l'expérience de Rick l'avait fait se taire, il savait qu'un mot de plus aurait pu tout faire péter. Sans un regard il se leva et recula pour laisser au chasseur la distance dont il avait besoin. L'effet fut immédiat, son expression colérique s'affaissa et il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il se sentit soudainement des plus stupide, et même si la rage quittait légèrement son être, il n'en restait pas moins en alerte totale, il suffoquait sous la puissance de ses émotions.

-J'crois qu'le mieux c'est qu'on dorme.

L'officier acquiesça et le suivit jusque dans la maison. Rapidement Daryl lui montra sa chambre et s'éclipsa quand il eut finit de lui donner les directives. Il sentait le besoin irrépressible d'aller parcourir les bois attenant, dans cet état pas moyen de trouver le sommeil. Il emporta son cuir et quitta son domicile en s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres environant.

Il marcha pendant des heures, sans but, à errer entre les arbres, à enfouir la fureur qui brûlait ses veines. Il se maudissait d'avoir réagi aussi vivement alors que sa question n'avait rien eu de déplacée ou de moqueuse. Il était un con, un abrutit finit pas foutu de se comporter correctement en société. C'était le seul humain à avoir montré son intérêt pour lui et il l'envoyait chier à cause des conneries de son frère. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui, qu'est-ce qui le poussait à agir comme un sauvage, il se haïssait de n'être qu'un plouc. Il se sentait aspiré par ses sentiments, se noyait dans la violence de ses ressentis. Tout son corps lui hurlait d'aller retrouver Rick alors que son cerveau le suppliait de fuir sans jamais se retourner. Mais après avoir passé toute sa vie à écouter sa raison plus que ses envies, il se sentait épuisé de constater que ça ne l'avait amené qu'à épouser sa solitude. Et Dieu sait qu'il voulait la voir disparaître.

Voyant la nuit s'endormir au réveil du soleil, il se remit en route pour chez lui. Sur le chemin du retour, il prit la décision de redoubler d'effort quant à Rick, il se disait qu'il valait assez le coup pour qu'il puisse repousser ses limites, quitte à y laisser quelques plumes derrière. Cette relation malsaine avec la solitude devait cesser.

À son retour il trouva le sheriff endormit sur le canapé, apparemment lui non plus ne pouvait dormir dans cette chambre, cette pensée arracha un soupir de contentement au chasseur. Il attrapa un duvet et se coucha au sol, ses yeux rivés sur l'officier face à lui, il s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il ne fût pour le dire.

Vers midi Rick se réveilla en sursaut à la suite d'un mauvais rêve et gémit de douleur quand il sentit un piano s'écraser dans son crâne.

-Faut vraiment que j'arrête de boire …

Il passa sa main sur son visage fatigué et se leva sans un bruit, devant lui se trouvait un couchage vide à côté duquel une cigarette finissait de se consumer dans le cendrier. Il su que son hôte venait tout juste de quitter son lit, à tâtons il alla soulager ses besoins matinaux et s'accommoda d'un minimum d'hygiène. Puis il détailla sa tête avec attention, tout ce qu'il y voyait le rendait perplexe. On y voyait ses cernes quasi violettes surmonter ses rides profondément encrées dans sa peau tannée. Il avait prit cinq ans en l'espace d'un seul.

Deux doigts frappèrent à la porte et il sortit de son examen physique en tressaillant.

-Le p'tit dej' est prêt, brailla Daryl.

-J'arrive dans deux minutes.

Un dernier regard dans la glace et il sortit. Il se sentit directement requinqué quand une odeur d'œuf et de bacon vint caresser ses narines à l'entrée de la cuisine. La vision de Daryl Dixon en train de cuisinier ne le laissa pas indifférent et il se précipita sur sa chaise craignant qu'un trouble plus visible n'apparaisse. Il se tenait dos à lui, ses bras finement sculptés s'activant avec puissance, ses muscles saillant roulant sous sa peau brunie. Les yeux du sheriff ne pouvaient décrocher du corps du brun, ils descendaient, remontaient sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter.

-J'tenais à m'excuser pour cette nuit, j'ai l'alcool mauvais.

Quand Rick revint à lui au son de sa voix, il cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils, pas certain d'avoir tout enregistré correctement et le dévisagea quelques secondes. Dieu que cet homme était sexy, ses mèches noires cachant ses yeux lui donnaient un air encore plus sauvage, il dégageait un charme brute et irrésistible.

-Pas de problème … Je vais devoir rentrer après ça, merci pour ton hospitalité, j'apprécie énormément.

Le chasseur hocha la tête et s'assit à ses côtés. Ils mangèrent en silence tandis que leurs regards se perdaient sur le corps de l'autre, ne manquant pas de s'attarder tous deux sur diverses parties. Il était indéniable qu'une tension sexuelle planait au dessus d'eux, mais qui avait l'audace d'imaginer un redneck homosexuel ? Sûrement pas Rick, ce genre d'homme avait tendance à passer de fille en fille, il se rendait bien compte que ses fantasmes il devait les garder pour lui.

Quant à Daryl, il avait eu la confirmation la nuit dernière quand l'officier avait parlé de sa rupture, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être déçu, plus particulièrement quand il se rendait compte au réveil que son invité était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus délicieux.

-Merci pour ce repas, ça me change des plats préparés de Lori, souffla t-il l'air grave un instant.

Le chasseur fixa longuement l'expression de Rick et s'étonna à jalouser l'objet de ses pensées.

-Si t'as envie de v'nir … J'veux dire si t'as b'soin d'une bière, viens m'voir, pas b'soin d'appeler.

Le sheriff lui offrit son plus beau sourire et se leva en lui serrant la main. Il frissonna à ce contact, sa main réchauffait la sienne, elle était ferme et sûre. Pendant une fraction de seconde il voulu l'attirer à lui mais n'en fit rien et partit en le remerciant une nouvelle fois. Décidément ce redneck était plein de ressource, il lui faudrait être plus vigilant à l'avenir compte tenu de son attirance, mais il était prêt à étouffer son désir pour pouvoir l'écouter à nouveau. Tout du moins c'était dans cette optique que Rick tenta de se convaincre.

* * *

Ça avance doucement mais sûrement, promis je ne vous ferais plus languir longtemps, enfin je crois..

Vos avis sur ce chapitre ridiculement petit? :B


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjoir! Nouveau chapitre! o/ Je vous prie de m'excuser à l'avance pour les fautes innombrables! J'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à faire (:

Sans quoi je tenais à remercier Kat, Brooke et Rin-s666 d'avoir laissé à nouveau une review, ça fait vraiment très plaisir d'avoir vos avis!

Et merci pour les follow/favs!

Chapitre cinq : Gramatik - Hit That Jive / Ghost - Spirit / Rodrigo y Gabriela - Hanuman / Manu Chao - Out of Time Man

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq : **

Cela faisait plus de cinq mois maintenant que Rick et Daryl se fréquentaient, ils passaient leurs soirées à boire et fumer la beuh que le chasseur faisait pousser dans sa cave. Deux trentenaires se découvrant une seconde jeunesse.

Dès que le sheriff quittait son poste, il filait droit vers la maison perdue en pleine forêt. Il n'avait que ça en tête ces derniers temps, passer le plus de temps possible avec le chasseur. Apprendre à le découvrir, se délecter de sa présence rassurante et masculine. Il le faisait se sentir bien, d'égal à égal. Mais plus le temps avançait, plus se contrôler devenait difficile. Certain soirée il ne parvenait même pas à empêcher son corps de trembler. En particulier quand le bras de Daryl effleurait le sien, ou qu'il caressait ses doigts en prenant le blunt. Cette frustration sexuelle le torturait complètement, il ne réussissait même plus à cacher la bosse déformant son jean. La proximité qu'ils entretenaient n'avait rien d'innocent ou d'amicale. Et ce, pour aucun des deux.

C'était un de ces soirs où le salon était si enfumé qu'on discernait à peine la cuisine adjacente. Ils étaient allongés tête à tête sur le tapis près de la cheminée, se passant fébrilement le joint à mesure que leurs cerveaux s'engourdissaient.

-Daryl ?

-Hmm ?

L'officier fit une pause, incertain quant à la réaction de son hôte mais se lança avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas parler de ton frère ?

Le concerné baissa les yeux et se replaça mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais parlé de Merle à qui que ce soit, ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il aimait aborder, ça ramenait trop d'émotions négatives en lui et le plus souvent il perdait les pédales. Mais avec Rick c'était différent, il avait envie de se livrer à lui, cet homme avait su lui montrer un dévouement rare, et ça avait consolidé sa confiance envers lui comme rien d'autre.

-T'as envie d'savoir quoi ?

-Ce que tu m'autorises à savoir.

C'était la meilleure réponse qu'il pouvait lui donner, c'eut l'effet de détendre totalement le chasseur qui s'étonna à sourire franchement.

-D'puis gamin, j'suis Merle partout où il va. Jamais été foutu d'faire autrement, c'tait l'seul que j'avais.

Il marqua une pause et attrapa le joint, tira longuement dessus puis expira la fumée vers le plafond. S'il s'était dit un jour qu'il fumerait de la weed avec un flic, il se serait rit au nez.

-Et l'truc c'est qu'Merle il a touché aux prod'. Après ça il est d'venue accroc et a merdé total.

Il en voulait à son grand-frère, il l'avait abandonné pour une dose, il était passé une nouvelle fois au second plan. Comme toujours. Mais malgré ça, il se sentait aussi redevable et n'avait pu se résoudre à couper les ponts avec lui.

Tous les jeudis matins il allait lui rendre visite en prison, lui apportait ses magazines porno demandés, et parfois même partageait un café avec lui. Il aimait son frère, il désirait seulement le voir s'en sortir et prendre conscience de son réel problème. Mais s'il s'était fait incarcérer pour avoir braqué une station essence pour une dose, alors lui faire entendre raison relevait du miracle. C'était un simple toxico qui niait comme tous les autres son addiction.

-Et l'truc c'est qu'on était en fin d'mois et j'avais plus un rond pour lui payer sa dose. Il a pété un plomb et j'lai revu qu'au tribunal. Ces bâtards d'condés ont dit qu'il avait essayé d'braquer l'un deux. Il a prit quinze piges.

Rick était au courant de la discrimination envers les drogués. Mais sensibiliser des policiers, qui après trente ans de service et de lutte anti criminelle étaient lassés de donner une seconde chance, tenait de la légende. Il fallait juste abdiquer et comprendre les deux parties. Dans tous les cas il était contre le jugement d'une personne malade, mais forcé de reconnaître que Merle Dixon avait un casier judiciaire indéfendable. Alors même s'il n'avait effectivement pas menacer les agents responsable de son arrestation, son acte restait punissable par la loi. La fausse justice n'avait pas de sentiment.

-Il lui reste combien de temps à faire ?

-Sept ans, et j'suis même pas sûr qu'il en tienne deux d'plus.

Daryl ne se voilait plus la face concernant son frère. Il avait espérer qu'en prison il arrêterait de se droguer, persuadé que le trafic serait moindre. Mais ça n'avait fait qu'empirer.

Au début il avait presque réussi à convaincre Merle de se faire aider. Quelques jours après son admission, son frère avait même commencé à voir le psychiatre de la prison qui lui avait proposé une alternative à l'héroïne. Mais quand il s'était aperçu que le subutex n'était qu'une autre forme d'opiacé, il s'était directement remit à s'injecter la marron dans les veines. Quelques mois plus tard il se faisait amputer du bras droit jusqu'au dessus du coude, qui s'était nécrosé au fil des injections. Ça avait profondément perturbé Daryl, qui de son côté s'était mit à boire.

Perdu dans ses pensées il revint à lui quand l'officier se redressa, quittant le cocon dans lequel ils baignaient.

-Bon je suis claqué, je t'abandonne.

Le chasseur ouvrit brutalement les yeux et agrippa le poignet de Rick en se retournant sur lui-même. Son souffle était court, haché. Son regard fuyant et terriblement angoissé ne manqua pas au sheriff qui s'approcha un peu plus.

-Ça va aller ?

-Ouais, marmonna t-il plus pour lui-même.

Mais il montrait clairement le contraire, sa tête basse et son dos voûté tremblaient nerveusement, il était visiblement aux bords des larmes. Rick posa sa main sur son épaule et la pressa avec douceur. Il savait très bien que gratter la surface pour savoir le fond de ses angoisses n'amènerait rien de bon.

-T'as besoin de dormir toi.

Le chasseur hocha la tête avec rapidité et se leva, retira sa veste en cuir et son pantalon puis s'installa sur le canapé. Sans un mot il se mit dos à lui et ferma les yeux. Sa tête surchauffait et n'arrêtait pas de tourner, il n'aspirait plus qu'à sombrer dans un sommeil opaque et réparateur.

L'officier installa son duvet à une distance raisonnable du feu et se déshabilla en titubant légèrement. Plus loin, deux billes noires de désir le scrutaient avec intérêt. Elles étaient rivées sur ses fesses, sa chute de rein et se délectaient de ce qu'elles dévoraient secrètement. Mais elles se détournèrent quand il prit place dans son couchage. Il avait finit par se mettre face à la cheminée et s'était endormit sans prévenir.

Pourtant non loin de lui, Daryl s'agitait dans son vieux canapé. Il était entre deux eaux, paralysé par l'angoisse mais frustré par l'envie. Il voulait désespérément se serrer à lui, trouver sous le bout de ses doigts sa peau brûlante. S'enivrer de son odeur masculine et embrasser son corps si alléchant. En somme un désir ardant qui conjurait avec les doutes de son esprit.

Il crut devenir fou à ce ressentit, déchiré par des émotions contradictoires et d'une violence incomparable. Ses yeux se rivèrent sur les cheveux de Rick et il serra le poing en soufflant. Non ça n'allait pas. Il était avide du moindre contact, du plus petit rapprochement avec lui. Il le voulait lui, là, maintenant.

Il sortit de son canapé à pas feutrés et déroula son duvet à quelques centimètres de Rick, s'y cala et observa sa nuque qui tressaillait à l'entrée des rêves. Étrangement c'eut l'effet de l'apaiser un peu plus. L'angoisse partait peu à peu tandis que le désir montait. Mais même si proche du but il ne pouvait faire un mouvement.

Son dégoût de soi l'obligeait à s'abstenir. Il se sentait tellement sale de penser au sheriff de cette façon, de le peindre dans ses fantasmes les plus obscènes, de pervertir une amitié sincère.

Sentant la détresse prendre place en lui, il se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux avec force. Mais quand un petit soupir de Rick s'éleva il esquissa un sourire, oubliant totalement l'existence de son inconfort. Il remonta un peu plus son duvet et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, le parfum du sheriff le berçant de douceur.

Quand l'officier ouvrit les yeux au matin, il tomba nez à nez avec le chasseur pratiquement collé à lui, dans un mouvement de panique il lui donna un coup de genoux dans l'entre-jambe ce qui le réveilla en hurlant de douleur. Sans réfléchir il plaqua les épaules du chasseur au sol et se mit au dessus de lui.

-Bouges plus la douleur va finir par passer.

-Putain mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Cria t-il en portant ses mains à son boxer.

-T'étais super proche de moi quand je me suis réveillé et j'ai un peu paniqué. Mais ce n'était pas voulu !

Il se défendait au mieux alors que son rire le trahissait, mais Daryl ne le prenait pas du tout à la rigolade. Dans une rotation parfaite il plaqua à son tour le sheriff qui écarquilla les yeux sous sa force, et se figea en sentant son genou contre son sexe.

-Ça t'plairais que j't'en foute un auss...

Mais il s'arrêta quand il s'aperçut du malaise de l'autre, il se releva brutalement et partit rouge pivoine dans le garage. Quand il remarqua qu'il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un boxer et un t-shirt, il enfila un bleu de travail en grognant sous le froid ambiant. Là c'était sûr, il venait de tout foutre en l'air. Il s'était comporté comme une bête avec l'officier, alors qu'en toute évidence il n'avait pas fait exprès de le blesser.

-T'es qu'un con Dixon, qu'un abrutit d'con, grommela t-il.

-C'est moi qui suis con.

Le chasseur se tendit et se maudit de ne pas avoir fermé cette foutue porte à clé. Son corps pivota mécaniquement pour faire face à son invité qui le regardait avec douceur et regret. Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas le but de sa manœuvre.

-Je tenais juste à m'excuser de ce que je t'ai fait subir dès le réveil.

-C'est bon, y'a pas d'problème.

Bien sûr qu'il y en avait un et c'était Rick Grimes tout entier ce problème. Il le rendait dingue à le traiter avec autant de gentillesse, ça attisait un feu bien trop brûlant en lui pour qu'il puisse encore le gérer.

-Alors on repart dans la même dynamique que les jours précédents ? Souffla t-il, un sourire bienveillant scotché aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça quand j't'ai mis mon genou ?

La question était criante d'honnêteté, il avait enfin réussi à assumer ses doutes et venait de les exposer sans honte ni crainte de jugement. Bon Dieu ce que c'était libérateur d'avoir confiance en quelqu'un, surtout en un homme aussi bon que le sheriff.

-Il y a certaine chose que tu aimerais éviter de savoir … Et celle-ci en fait partie.

-Qui t'dis que j'veux pas savoir ? S'enquit-il rapidement.

-Si je te le dis, je crains que notre amitié ne prenne fin. Alors je te demande juste de ne pas chercher à savoir plus.

Daryl acquiesça en silence, il respectait bien trop cet homme pour chercher la petite bête. Mais il se promit aussi d'arriver à lui faire dire ce qu'il gardait jalousement, il savait exactement quand et comment le faire. Les dés étaient lancés.

* * *

Bon d'accord je vous ai fait languir à nouveau, mais qui sait, le prochain chapitre pourrait vous plaire! :D N'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça fait toujours plaisir de vous lire! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjoir en ce lundi nuageux! Chapitre 6 en ligne o/ Donc il reste un chapitre après celui-ci à publier et la fanfic se termine. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire!

Encore une fois merci à Kat et Brooke pour leur review. Donc désolée de vous faire languir comme ça, mais c'est un de mes petits plaisirs coupables :3 Et merci Kat d'avoir relevée le petit détail concernant Merle, je n'étais pas très sûre de moi concernant ce passage ^^'

Encore une fois, je vous prie de me pardonner pour mes fautes. J'ai beaucoup, énormément de lacune concernant notre magnifique langue, ne me lapidez pas! é.è

Chapitre six : Kongos - I'm only Joking / Christine - Too much not enough (Feat The Death Set) / The Brian Jonestown Massacre - The ballad of Jim Jones / Smokey Joe & The Kid - Somehow (Feat Blake Worrell)

* * *

Chapitre six

C'était le jour du divorce et Rick finissait de mettre sa cravate, les épaules lasses. Ses yeux étaient cernés d'une fatigue morale. Il avait redouté cette date, mais il n'était plus question de faire machine arrière, ça avait trop d'enjeux pour qu'il la laisse faire.

Il ne détestait pas Lori, pas totalement tout du moins. À vrai dire il se blâmait principalement. Mais là elle faisait fort, elle exigeait la maison, les voitures et une pension alimentaire. Rien que ça.

Ça n'avait aucun sens, il avait fait tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit de faire. Il devait attendre qu'elle le contacte, s'il avait quelque chose à lui donner il devait le donner à Shane. Et si par malheur il s'énervait, elle le menaçait de poser une main courante. En bref, son ex-femme était devenue une harpie assoiffée d'argent.

Se redressant il croisa son propre regard et souffla longuement. Il faisait pitié à voir, son costume mal taillé n'arrangeait rien au tableau qui se profilait devant lui. Il était voûté et ses poings n'avaient de cesse de se serrer, il arborait une barbe de trois jours qui cachait ses joues creuses, ne considérant pas qu'il aurait été plus approprié de la raser. Après tout, si ça pouvait faire chier Lori, ce n'était qu'un bonus de plus dans cet énorme tas de malus.

Il descendit dans son salon où l'attendait Daryl, penché sur le plan de travail, une tasse de café à la main et le dévisageant avec intensité.

-Je crois que je suis prêt …

-T'as tout l'air, j't'attend ici ?

Il y eut un long silence, puis Rick releva ses yeux dans ceux du chasseur et il reprit.

-Tu serais d'accord pour m'accompagner ? Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre, surtout après …

Il avait tapé dans le mille, l'expression du brun changea brusquement et il serra les mâchoires aux souvenirs assaillant son crâne. Il était partagé entre prendre ses jambes à son cou ou faire face et aider son ami. Mais à la vue de la mine ennuyée du sheriff, le choix s'imposa naturellement en lui. Il l'accompagnerait, il le soutiendrait comme les amis le faisaient.

-J't'accompagne, mais pas question qu'je m'foute en costard.

Rick ria franchement et attrapa les clés du pick-up. La perspective de Daryl non loin de lui dans le tribunal lui redonnait du courage, il était d'un soutien moral sans pareil.

Sur la route à son grand regret, ils eurent tous les feux verts. Aux intersections aucune voiture ne pointa le bout de son nez et très vite ils se garèrent sur le parking.

Il serra vivement ses mains au volant en voyant son ex-femme au bras de son ex meilleur ami. Que d'ex dans un si petit espace s'amusa t-il à penser. Alors il prit une longue inspiration et sortit, le chasseur sur ses talons. Ça ne manqua pas au joli petit couple qui les dévisagea. Ce que Shane pouvait être con pensa Rick, les cuisses ouvertes d'une jolie femme et il perdait sa propre personnalité.

Le procès se passa assez calmement dans l'ensemble.

Mais rien n'y faisait, il se mordait les doigts à l'idée de tout perdre. Dieu sait ce qu'elle savait y faire pour se faire passer pour une victime, à parler sans gêne de leurs conflits, ou même du refus catégorique de Rick concernant les enfants. Il craignait de voir la juge favoriser une pauvre femme qui semblait avoir tout perdu, alors que dans le fond elle avait tout à y gagner.

Quand vint la décision finale, l'assemblée se leva en silence.

-Après examen et plaidoirie du dossier, le verdict est que Rick Grimes devra céder sa moitié de propriété et verser une pension alimentaire à son ex-femme. La mesure prend effet immédiatement.

La rage monta soudainement en Rick qui se leva avec force, ses pieds se dirigeant instinctivement vers Lori quand une main ferme attrapa la sienne. Il se figea sur place, puis il remonta ses yeux sur le corps musclé du chasseur et se perdit dans les siens.

Il l'observait avec douceur, caressant sa paume avec son pouce. Son visage était paisible et assuré, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il était là pour lui, rien que pour lui. Son corps entier se détendit et il souffla longuement. La page se tournait pour de bon, et le prochain chapitre avait l'air cent fois meilleur.

Ils repartirent vers la voiture en silence, sa main toujours fermement agrippée à la sienne. Quand ils furent sur le chemin du retour, Daryl roula un joint et l'alluma, tira puis le présenta aux bords des lèvres de l'autre, qui les écrasa contre ses doigts et le carton puis avala la fumée avec sensualité. Cette scène, le chasseur se promit de la garder à jamais en mémoire. Il le trouvait foutrement désirable en cet instant. Ses fantasmes le rattrapèrent et il dût se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de frustration.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez lui et il descendit en trombe, une minute de plus dans cette voiture et il l'aurait violé sans vergogne. Il alla s'enfermer dans le garage et Rick alla vaquer à ses occupations. Il savait bien que le chasseur s'isolait pour retrouver une certaine paix intérieure, il était donc normal qu'il n'aille pas l'importuner au risque de l'énerver encore plus.

En début de soirée, Daryl pointa le bout de son nez à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte d'entrée et observa son invité qui s'affairait à rouler un joint. Le désastre assuré.

-Arrêtes ça, tu vas m'niquer toute ma beuh.

-Apprends moi, tu ne te sentiras plus obligé de rouler pour moi.

En vérité le chasseur adorait faire ça pour lui, il prenait plaisir à lécher la feuille, à s'imaginer qu'un petit peu de lui se déposait sur la bouche ô combien tentatrice du sheriff.

Revenant à lui, il haussa les épaules et rejoignit l'officier assit sur le tapis, s'accapara du matériel et roula sans un mot. Ses doigts dansaient avec grâce sur le papier tandis que ses yeux fixaient avec sérieux la mise en pli. C'est dans ces moments là que l'officier se rendait compte à quel point le chasseur pouvait être attirant, il dégageait un charme brute et puissant qui ne manquait pas de le torturer.

Daryl alluma le pétard, puis s'approcha à quatre pattes de Rick et le dévisagea avec envie.

-J'vais t'faire une soufflette, rapproches toi.

Il mit la fraise dans sa bouche, tenant ferment le carton entre ses dents et s'arrêta. L'officier combla le peu de distance qu'il restait entre eux et posa ses lèvres dessus, effleurant celles de Daryl avec volupté. L'espace d'un instant, le monde avait cessé de tourner pour eux et rien d'autre ne pouvait les faire décrocher du regard. Ils se dévoraient mutuellement, se jaugeaient avec doute et avidité.

Le brun retira le joint et l'écrasa sans ménagement dans le cendrier, se pencha à nouveau et plongea sur la bouche du sheriff qui laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise. Il se sentit plaquer au sol et avec confusion, répondit au baiser maladroit. Leurs langues se liaient et se déliaient, leurs mains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de toucher tout ce qui étaient à leur portée. Ils se sentaient consumer de désir.

Quand ils se séparèrent il y eut un blanc, Daryl n'en revenait pas de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, c'était trop soudain, trop violent.

-Je … J'suis désolé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que la bouche de l'officier s'écrasa à nouveau sur la sienne. Il pouvait sentir ses mains se faufiler sous son t-shirt, ou encore ses dents accrocher sa lèvre pour l'attirer vers lui, ou même les tremblements quasi imperceptibles de son torse. Il était fiévreux, incertain même de n'être que dans un rêve, mais les sensations physiques étaient trop réelles pour le faire décrocher totalement. Il plaqua sa main sur la gorge de l'autre et la serra en se mettant à califourchon sur lui, pressant durement ses fesses contre son érection, savourant les mains puissantes qui agrippait ses hanches.

Avec force il défit la chemise de Rick et glissa ses doigts sur sa poitrine brûlante, il frissonna à ce contact et quitta sa bouche pour s'attaquer à ses clavicules puis à sa ligne abdominale, mordant les bosses de muscles qui déformaient sa peau lisse. Les plaintes qu'il lui arrachait le faisait perdre pied, bientôt il ondula ses hanches en se redressant.

Rick en eût le souffle coupé, il voyait pour la première fois Daryl se laisser aller, et il était foutrement excitant. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent et il le força à accentuer les mouvements. Bientôt la friction ne leur suffit plus et ils se déshabillèrent en toute hâte.

Ils étaient là, étendus de tout leur long à s'embrasser compulsivement. La main du sheriff s'aventura sur le sexe du chasseur et se referma autour lui arrachant un hoquet de plaisir. Puis avec une douceur rare, il le masturba, remontant son pouce sur son gland, fixant avidement l'objet de ses désirs. Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait.

Le ventre de Daryl se contracta brutalement sous une vague de plaisir et il mordit l'épaule de Rick pour ne pas jouir. Ses yeux s'assombrirent quand le sheriff suça deux de ses doigts, passant sa langue habile à la jointure, le fixant avec une avidité complète. Il le voulait, là, maintenant.

-Viens sur moi, souffla Rick dans un sourire.

Un peu hésitant par sa demande, le chasseur le toisa longuement. Mais il fut rassuré quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Rick, cet homme avait le pouvoir de le rassurer comme personne.

Il se mit à califourchon sur lui, ses genoux appuyés contre le tapis et l'observa un instant.

Le sourire de l'officier disparu à cette vision. Le chasseur se tenait au dessus de lui à le fixer sans un mot, à haleter en frissonnant s'il le touchait, à se mordre les joues pour ne pas aller enfoncer ses dents dans sa chaire. L'officier serra les mâchoires en sentant Daryl le mordre et entra sans ménagement un doigt en lui. Il le regardait du coin de l'œil tandis que l'anneau de chaire se contractait autour de son majeur, son visage crispé par la gêne le rendait fou.

Il commença les va et vient doucement, habituant l'autre à un passage plus élargie, puis mit le deuxième quand il l'entendit pousser un râle rauque. Le brun passa ses bras autour du cou de l'autre et calqua son doigter de ses hanches. Ils gémissaient ensemble, s'agrippaient avec force, mouvaient en parfaite osmose. Leurs corps étant à moitié éclairés par le feu donnaient l'illusion de s'embraser.

Quand le majeur du sheriff toucha la prostate du chasseur, celui-ci se cambra en l'attirant sur sa poitrine dans un râle d'un érotisme sans pareil. Il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de l'orgasme quand il sentit les doigts de l'officier le quitter, le laissant dans un état de frustration extrême.

-T'arrêtes pas …

Rick ne répondit que d'un sourire puis se décala, intimant à Daryl de se mettre dos à lui. Il voulait régner sur son corps, le posséder à en laisser des marques. Parce qu'il ne le voyait pas comme un humain banal, mais plutôt comme un loup, le genre de bête à dominer pour qu'elle vous reste fidèle. Et ça, Rick en avait conscience. Si bien que ses mouvements n'étaient plus guidés que par le désir qui consumait son être.

Il se positionna contre lui, collant son torse contre ses omoplates, posa une main sur son épaule, l'autre sur sa hanche et le fit se baisser. Puis il pressa son gland contre son anus, lâchant sa hanche pour mieux contrôler l'entrée. C'était foutrement étroit et chaud, il faillit en perdre tous ses moyens.

Il fit une pause quand il fut totalement en lui, adossé et savourant le souffle éreinté de Daryl qui mordait son bras les yeux fermés.

Quand il se releva pour débuter les coups de butoirs il se figea. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait les longues cicatrices qui zébraient son dos, elles étaient larges et certaines ne formaient que des points rappelant des brûlures de cigarette. Sans un mot, il se pencha à nouveau et embrassa chacune de ses mutilations, dans une douceur presque cruelle. Le chasseur écarquilla les yeux à ce contact et serra les poings.

-S-Stop …

Mais rien ne fit démordre l'officier qui passa sa langue dessus, tout en commençant les va et vient. Daryl se sentait malade de plaisir, ses tracés humides le faisait presque grogner, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Il courba encore plus le dos quand il sentit son gland percuter avec dureté sa prostate, le laissant extatique de ressenti aux portes de la folie.

Rick ne parvenait plus à retenir toute la puissance dans ses coups de reins, il s'était redressé, avait agrippé ses hanches charnues et avait pilonné son point G en gémissant. Mais il le voulait lui, il voulait que lui vienne, il fallait qu'il le marque.

Il descendit sa main sur le sexe du chasseur et le masturba en rythme de ses coups de butoirs, ce qui le fit se torde lascivement. Alors il accéléra au possible, faisant gémir d'extase le brun qui ne parvenait plus à être impassible. Il le sentit se tendre et son sexe tressaillit dans sa main. Jouissant à s'en briser les cordes vocales, il se resserra violemment sur Rick qui se déversa en lui dans un gémissement râlé. Sa main gauche agrippait avec force la mâchoire de Daryl, qui serrait les dents sous la tension du plaisir. Son visage était crispé de satisfaction sexuelle, plus rien ne fonctionnait correctement dans son crâne, il se sentait au Nirvana.

Quand le Sheriff eut reprit ses esprits il se retira et s'écroula au sol, luttant à chercher de l'air dans ses poumons, ses yeux vacillant groggy par l'effort. À côté de lui, Daryl reprenait lui aussi son souffle, il se sentait bien, presque heureux. Dans un soupir fatigué il se retourna et regarda le sheriff. Bon Dieu ce qu'il le trouvait beau là, étendu en tenue d'Adam à sourire bêtement dans le vide.

-Si je m'étais attendu à ça de ta part, plaisanta t-il.

-Y'a quelqu'chose qu'allait pas ? S'inquiéta le chasseur.

-Tout était parfait, alors arrêtes un peu de stresser pour rien.

Daryl ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire au vu de celui du sheriff, qui l'attira à lui et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait.

* * *

Vualà, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Merci encore de me lire, c'est génial d'avoir des retours :D


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjoir! (: Dernier chapitre de "With Eyes Wide Open". J'espère de tout cœur que cette modeste fanfic (UA en plus, bouh la facilité, je sais je sais) vous aura plu!

Encore une fois, merci à Brooke et Kat pour les reviews

& merci à Chouploum pour les reviews (Pour "With Eyes Wide Open", "Heaven Shall Burn" et "Infestissumam")/favs/follow :D

Chapitre sept : Abbesses - Birdy Nam Nam / Gangster's Paradise - Leo Moracchioli (Metal cover) / Death On Wheels Part II - Christine / Push It - Static-X

* * *

 **Chapitre sept** **:**

Depuis plus de deux mois Rick et Daryl vivaient ensemble, la maison du sheriff ayant été récupérée par le couple fraîchement renommé Walsh, la collocation avait été une obligation. Mais ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire, le premier mois avait été assez compliqué. Le chasseur avait été un peu chamboulé de voir son quotidien bousculé par un flic qui aimait un peu trop la propreté. Ils avaient finit par s'engueuler et s'étaient réconciliés au lit, tout était trop parfait.

C'était jeudi soir et Rick se préparait pour son service de nuit, il n'était pas vraiment pressé d'y aller mais c'était aujourd'hui qu'il reprenait les patrouilles avec Shane. Et ça, ça l'emplissait d'une joie malsaine incommensurable.

Une fois fin prêt il se dirigea dans le salon où fumait Daryl, qui nettoyait son arbalète en vue d'une prochaine chasse à deux.

-Bon j'y vais, je ramène de quoi manger pour demain matin. T'as envie de quelque chose en particulier ?

Le chasseur haussa les épaules en le regardant puis reprit son activité. Il crevait d'envie de partir dans les bois. La nature, la traque, la survie, tout ça lui manquait beaucoup trop. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins mis ensemble, Daryl n'avait pas vraiment réussi à avoir un moment à lui. Non pas que la compagnie de l'officier l'importunait, mais il avait besoin de ses moments à lui, pour se vider la tête ou bien se l'assommer avec l'alcool.

-Prends c'que tu veux, j'm'en fous.

Le sheriff sourit, attrapa son chapeau et ses clés puis le dévisagea avec envie.

-Penses à moi cette nuit.

Puis il parti en laissant échapper un doux rire, coupant le chasseur dans sa fonction qui fronça les sourcils et souffla longuement. Cet homme n'était qu'un sac de tentation, et il aimait foutrement ça.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur l'arbalète et il sentit ses reins s'embraser, quand il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son portable. Il se leva et décrocha sans même vérifier la provenance.

-Ouais ?

-Bonsoir monsieur Dixon, je suis le directeur de la prison où séjournait votre frère.

-Séjournait ?

Sa main se resserra sur le portable qui craqua sous la pression et ses phalanges blanchirent par l'angoisse. Il attendait en silence, alors qu'au loin la voiture du Sheriff partait, droit comme un bâton au milieu du salon plongé dans la lumière cru du néon.

-Je suis au regret de vous apprendre que Merle Dixon a fait une overdose dans sa cellule vers dix-neuf heures.

Il raccrocha et posa le téléphone tandis qu'un vide infini prenait place dans ses tripes, il sentait la douleur se déverser dans ses veines jusque dans le bout de ses doigts. Il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de voir son frère, il ne l'entendrait plus l'insulter, ou même lui raconter ses rêves un peu fou. Il ne le reverrait pas, plus jamais. Les larmes lui montèrent et il serra les mâchoires. Sans plus attendre, il prit son arbalète et parti sans se retourner.

* * *

Plus bas en ville, Rick était en train d'attendre Shane qui se chargeait de ramener les cafés. Il avait tout un tas de question à lui poser, non pas que Lori lui manquait mais il voulait comprendre pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit. Pourquoi dans ce cas là avait-il continuer de prétendre être son ami, lui qui se targuait d'être honnête et sans états d'âme concernant l'avis des autres. Ce soir il aurait ses réponses et il pourrait définitivement tirer une trace sur ce foutu passé.

Quand Shane s'installa il lui tendit son café en souriant, Rick le prit et le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

-Content que tu ais voulu qu'on soit dans la même équipe, c'était pas pareil sans toi.

-Il y a d'autre choses que tu m'aies caché ?

Le concerné faillit s'étouffer dans son café, il ne s'attendait pas une seule seconde à ce que le sheriff soit si franc, si déterminé.

-Rick écoutes je…

-Réponds à ma question, cracha t-il acerbe.

Non il n'allait pas en démordre, il n'avait plus rien à perdre concernant Shane, il lui avait déjà tout donné.

-Non, je t'ai caché la relation entre Lori et moi, mais je n'ai pas menti quand je t'ai dit que j'étais là pour toi.

Rick parti dans un rire moqueur et se reprenant, le toisa froidement. Il se disait qu'il ne manquait pas de culot, qu'il aurait pu au moins arrêter de jouer du violon, ça devenait ridicule.

-Pourquoi tu t'en soucies d'abords ?! Tu te tapes pas l'autre taré de redneck ?!

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il écrasa avec une rare violence la tête de Shane contre le tableau de bord, le sang gicla sur le pare-brise et il sortit en furie de la voiture.

Il avait conscience du cerveau étriqué de son coéquipier, il avait passé outre jusque là. Mais personne, au grand personne n'insultait Daryl Dixon devant lui. Il regrettait déjà son geste que Shane sortait à son tour, un sourire aux lèvres et le nez cassé qui goûtait rapidement.

-Je suis désolé Shane, je me suis emporté.

-Je l'ai mérité, t'en fais pas, je sais que je suis allé trop loin.

Rick se rendit compte sur l'instant du véritable visage de son coéquipier, celui d'un homme qui malgré les apparences, savait reconnaître ses tords. Il se souciait toujours du sheriff, il voulait faire amende honorable et espérait qu'il en soit de même pour lui. Et puis après tout, combien de soirées avaient-ils passés à boire et à se battre ensemble, il ne les comptait même plus.

-Je ne t'ai pas menti une seule fois Rick, crois moi, dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je t'ai dit que je serais là, rien n'a changé.

À bien y réfléchir l'officier se disait qu'il n'avait rien à y perdre, qu'accepter la main que Shane lui tendait serait plus enviable que de faire cavalier seul. Qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à vouloir pardonner quelqu'un qui s'était fait manipuler, en quelque sorte.

Il se disait aussi que tout ça lui manquait, ces nuits de patrouille à se gaver de café et à discuter de tout et de rien. Que son amitié il la voulait et qu'il se sentait capable d'oublier leurs différents. Bien sûr il éviterait à tout prix Lori, ce ne serait sûrement pas le week-end prochain qu'ils feraient un barbecue tous ensembles dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Non, là il n'aspirait qu'à retrouver son meilleur ami et sa personnalité explosive. À écouter ses blagues foireuses, ou encore ses théories sur divers sujets.

Il sourit à l'idée puis posa à son tour une main sur son épaule.

-Alors fais en sorte de pas te louper cette fois.

Shane ne répondit rien mais lui fit une promesse à travers ses yeux. Il jurait sur tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher que plus rien n'entacherait à nouveau leur amitié.

Un appel du poste les firent sortir de leur retrouvailles et ils durent partir en centre-ville s'occuper d'un délit mineur.

Quand le service de Rick se termina il passa acheter le repas puis roula en direction de chez lui. Il était dans un bien être exquis, se réconcilier avec Shane avait été inattendu, et ça ne cessait de le bercer d'une joie pure. Et là il allait rejoindre Daryl. Tout était trop parfait.

Mais la déception le frappa quand il découvrit la maison vide, pas un mot n'avait été écrit et le portable du chasseur se trouvait sur la table.

Il se précipita dans le garage et regarda un peu partout, revint dans le salon et se crispa. Daryl avait quitté le domicile sans vivres, munit simplement de son arbalète. Un stress immense monta en lui et il serra les mâchoires en cherchant quelconques indices. Mais rien, absolument rien. Tout était à sa place, il manquait simplement le plus important.

N'ayant aucune indication quant à la localisation du chasseur, l'officier passa la nuit sur le tapis, adossé au mur de la cheminée à attendre sans bouger. Il était saisit d'angoisse, il imaginait Daryl dans les pires scénarios, son expérience de flic ne l'aidait en rien. Il avait conscience des talents de survivaliste du chasseur, mais c'était la première fois qu'il partait sans le prévenir, et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

De son côté le brun était parti haut dans les montagnes. Il courrait à s'en épuiser jusqu'à arriver sur un des flans. Il s'arrêta et contempla la vue. Tout était si beau, c'était cruel de voir ça dans son état. Ça lui arrachait le cœur.

Il voulait retourner en arrière, pouvoir prendre le bras de Merle une dernière fois, l'emmener de lui-même vers le droit chemin. Mais non, rien ne pouvait changer. Il était partit et il n'avait même pas pu être là pour lui.

Il aurait voulu faire cette putain d'OD à sa place, ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était le plus fort des deux qui partait en premier. Il ne saisissait pas pourquoi la force de son frère lui avait causée sa perte. Ça faisait un mal de chien dans sa poitrine, il ressentait sa douleur jusque dans sa gorge, ça lui soulevait le cœur. Et pleurer ne le soulageait pas, ça coulait et creusait ses joues, il ne semblait pas y avoir de fin.

Il alla au campement qu'il avait construit quelques années plus tôt en achetant la maison, un chalet de fortune se dressait maladroitement à travers les arbres. Elle ne comportait aucune fenêtre mais avait une cheminée en son centre. Le décor était austère, mais elle n'en restait pas moins chaleureuse. Sur une poutre posée contre le mur du fond, étaient installés deux cadres.

Une photo de Merle fusil en main qui s'apprêtait à tuer un cerf, une autre des deux frères avec leur trophée de chasse respectif. À cette vision le cœur de Daryl se serra violemment et il se rua sur la gnôle à sa droite. Ne voulant plus que noyer la noirceur qui agrippait tout son être.

Il passa trois jours à boire, s'arrêtant seulement l'espace de quelques heures pour dormir. Puis deux autres à broyer du noir.

Il commençait à doucement faire face à la situation, arrivant même à ne plus sentir ses larmes à la simple pensée de Merle. Au dernier jour il se sentait prêt à revenir vers Rick, il en ressentait même le besoin. Il fit un coup de ménage sommaire et quitta le chalet, le cœur un peu plus léger.

* * *

Ça faisait cinq jours que le sheriff n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle, il écumait tous les hôpitaux, toutes les morgues du comté depuis le lendemain de sa disparition. Mais rien, personne n'avait entendu parler d'un chasseur avec une arbalète. Défait et déprimé de ses dernières recherches vaines, il rentra chez lui. Sur le chemin il priait pour qu'il soit rentré, il était malade d'angoisse et ça commençait vraiment à le rendre dingue.

Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, la boule au ventre, il passa sa clé dans la serrure mais s'arrêta. C'était déjà ouvert. Il donna un grand coup de pied dedans et se précipita dans le salon, vide.

Une rage sourde le prit mais il entendit l'eau claquer dans la salle-de-bain et se dirigea à grand pas de celle-ci. Il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper, rejoignit le chasseur sous la douche et le plaqua contre la parois en l'embrassant avidement. Ses mains le touchant sans arrêt, sa bouche se déplaçant sur son cou, il gémissait de le sentir contre lui après cette attente interminable.

-Rick.

Il ouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea, son cœur battait la chamade, il le redécouvrait.

-Où est-ce que tu étais ? Je pensais qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose !

-Merle est … Il a fait une OD.

Il se redressa et s'écarta un instant. Il se sentit bête d'avoir eu peur pour lui, il savait qu'il n'était pas du genre suicidaire mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. C'était le rôle de sa profession, il s'était comporté comme un flic, s'était laissé emporter par la paranoïa.

-Je suis désolé Daryl …

Le chasseur haussa les épaules et se mit dos à lui en continuant de se laver. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire, après tout Merle avait finit par abuser des bonnes choses comme il aimait les appeler et ça ne l'étonnait pas du tout. Il ne lui restait que sa douleur, au moins son frère n'endurait plus toute cette merde. Il lui faudrait supporter un peu plus le fardeau familial, lui seul pourrait faire perdurer l'histoire des frères Dixon. Il ne faiblirait pas, il le ferait pour Merle, pour qu'il évite de le traiter de « tapette » de son cercueil.

-Restes avec moi … Souffla le brun dans un murmure.

Rick sourit et l'enlaça, pressant sa poitrine contre son dos brûlant. Il ne lâcherait Daryl pour rien au monde, même s'il le lui demandait, même s'il le lui criait. Il le garderait jalousement pour lui.

Personne n'avait réussi à le combler comme le chasseur le faisait, il n'était pas forcément très doué pour parler, mais son corps le faisait pour lui. Et l'officier en raffolait, c'était tellement plus simple qu'avec les femmes. Il n'avait pas peur d'être trop brusque ou vulgaire, il était libre et ça valait tout l'or du monde.

C'est alors que ses mains encerclèrent le ventre de Daryl et il posa son menton sur son épaule.

-Je t'aime.

Le chasseur tressaillit légèrement et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa mâchoire, ses doigts glisser avec douceur sur ses hanches, ou encore son torse le tenir fermement contre lui. Il se sentait rassuré, presque soulagé qu'il soit là, à lui dire ça. Quand bien même sa douleur ne partirait jamais, au moins il l'avait lui, ce flic au sourire charmeur et espiègle.

Il tourna la tête et s'accapara de ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre et presque gêné. Le sheriff comprit et sourit contre ses lèvres en resserrant sa prise.

Il se promit de tout faire pour rester auprès de lui, quitte à y laisser son humanité et sa douceur. Quitte à tout dévaster autour de lui pour le posséder chaque nuit.

 **FIN**

* * *

Et voilà pour le dernier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à poster une review pour exprimer ce que vous en avez pensé (:


End file.
